¿UN HIJO?
by Paulina Doors
Summary: Será en un mundo paralelo, donde aun están todos los Jaegers y la llegada de Chelsea y Susanoo. Donde Tatsumi tiene un problema aún mayor al enterarse que la última noche a solas con Esdeath había terminado en una nueva vida. Algo que es inaudito para Tatsumi y deberá plantearse nuevas decisiones, por su futuro hijo.
1. CAPITULO 1

**SITUACIONES EXTRAÑAS**

Esdeath se había levantado temprano como todas las mañanas para comenzar su trabajo en busca de Night Right a lado de su equipo los "Jaegers", sin embargo a mitad de una caminata por los alrededores de la capital comenzó a sentirse un poco extraña.

— Comandante ¿se encuentra bien? — Pregunta Run al notarla un poco pálida y desganada.

— Sí, no hay de qué preocuparse, creo que es porque no he desayunado nada. — Contestó tranquilamente Esdeath mirando al frente, aun a pesar de cómo se sentía, eso no era nada como para vencerla. — Hemos terminado regresemos al palacio.

Al llegar al palacio se dirigieron al salón donde siempre se juntaban todos los Jaegers y se alistaron Bols y Wave para preparar la comida, mientras los demás tomaban asiento pacientemente.

— Comandante Esdeath ¿se siente mejor? — Preguntó Run mirando a su jefa, que aún estaba algo pálida.

— Si, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. — Comentó con una sonrisa arrogante y confiada. — Desde que Tatsumi se fue, me he sentido muy sola, espero que nos encontremos pronto. — Dijo con un suspiro nostálgico, entonces se le vinieron a la cabeza imágenes de Tatsumi y ella una noche antes de su huida, dichas imágenes le causaron un gran rubor y que su corazón comenzará a palpitar fuertemente de solo recordar lo que había sucedido aquella noche.

— La comida esta lista… — Apareció Wave y Bols con la comida, despertando de sus recuerdos a Esdeath.

— Comandante… ¿Está bien? — Preguntó Wave al ver la cara completamente roja de su comandante lo cual era muy extraño en ella, a lo cual ella solo asintió.

Después de la comida, el ministro les dio una misión de exterminar a unos sujetos de la Armada Revolucionaria que habían sido descubiertos viviendo en una casa a las afueras del imperio y que debían ser exterminados inmediatamente fuese cierto o no. Entonces partieron todos los Jaegers.

— Es aquí comandante. — Habló Kurome.

— Si, Kurome y Bols, con ustedes debería ser suficiente para acabarlos, vayan… — Ordenó Esdeath desde su caballo comenzando a sentir fuertes mareos.

— Claro. — Respondieron al unísono y se dirigieron a la casa, para terminar el trabajo.

En lo que eso ocurría Esdeath no aguanto más esos mareos y se bajó del caballo, corrió un poco a los arboles más cercanos y comenzó a vomitar, eso sorprendió de sobremanera a todos sus súbditos quienes la fueron a acudir inmediatamente.

— Comandante Esdeath, realmente usted está mal, debería ir con un doctor. — Comentó Wave realmente preocupado por su comandante, la cual limpio su boca algo consternada.

— Creo que es cierto, esto es algo extraño. — Dijo tocando su estómago, ahora se sentía aun un poco mareada, pero ya menos, eso le preocupaba, jamás había pasado por algo así en su vida.

Después de completar la misión preocupada por su condición se dirigió con el mejor doctor de la capital para que la revisara.

— Necesito su diagnóstico de inmediato. — Ordenó al llegar al consultorio algo molesta. — Últimamente tengo muchos mareos y vómitos posteriormente, de vez en cuando me siento algo débil de mi cuerpo y me da mucha hambre. — Dijo rápidamente cruzando las piernas sentada frente al escritorio del doctor, el cual estaba muy sorprendido.

— Bueno Comandante Esdeath, para esos síntomas pueden ser muchas cosas, lo que debería… — No pudo terminar de hablar.

— Será mejor que se deje de tonterías, quiero saber qué es lo usted cree que tengo. — Dijo algo desesperado y arrogante, con una mirada que podía trasmitir que tenía prisa y si no lo mataría e iría con otra persona.

— Está bien. — Contestó asustado. — Con esos síntomas Comandante Esdeath, lo primero que se me viene a la mente… es que usted está embarazada. — Terminó de decir cruzando los dedos de sus manos en el escritorio con una expresión seria, pero sus palabras tuvieron un impacto mayor en Esdeath que abrió los ojos de manera un poco exagerada.

— ¿Embarazada? — Preguntó aun sorprendida, era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado, no para ella que era la persona más poderosa y temible del imperio.

— Bueno como dije, pueden ser varias cosas… ¿Usted ha tenido relaciones en el último mes? — Preguntó el Doctor sacando unos papeles, su pregunta hizo recordar a Esdeath nuevamente la noche antes de que Tatsumi se fuera, entonces asintió, ellos habían tenido sexo.


	2. CAPITULO 2

**UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA PARA NIGHT RAID**

Un embarazo era algo completamente absurdo, jamás en su vida había imaginado tener un hijo aun a pesar de estar enamorada completamente de Tatsumi y mucho menos en un momento como este, donde las circunstancia del impero a causa de la Armada Revolucionaria y Night Raid estaban causando problemas y ella necesitaba estar al 100% para la batalla.

— Si. — Respondió a la pregunta del doctor aún muy sorprendida, el doctor que la miró por un momento comprendió la situación, si ella realmente estaba embarazada podría ser un verdadero problema.

— Ya veo, así son las cosas Comandante Esdeath, entonces lo más probable es que ciertamente usted este esperando un hijo y dada su situación, considero que lo más recomendable es que lo pierda. — Argumentó el doctor haciendo unas anotaciones en una hoja.

— ¿Perderlo? — Repitió Esdeath en forma de pregunta. Si bien ella pensaba que sería un problema su condición para la batalla, pero el bebé era un resultado de su amor con Tatsumi. — Qué estupidez. — Respondió después de breves segundos.

— ¿Disculpe? Como doctor y por el bien de todo el imperio, esa es la mejor opción. — Concluyó el Doctor sin saber que sus palabras podrían sentenciarlo a muerte. Entonces en cuestión de segundos la temible comandante Esdeath realizó una cuchilla con sus poderes de hielo y apuñaló justo en el corazón a dicho hombre sentado en su escritorio frente a ella.

— Proponer perder a esté bebé, es como proponerme ser asesinada. — Habló la comandante Esdeath con una mirada temible y claramente molesta. — No se preocupe ya ha hecho su trabajo. — Dijo mientras la sangre del Doctor resbalaba por la cuchilla, tenía los ojos abiertos a no más poder y comenzaba a tener pequeñas convulsiones propias de una persona moribunda.

La Comandante Esdeath salió del consultorio con pasos firmes llenos de confianza, había tomado la decisión de tener el bebé por el bien de su amor con Tatsumi, lo que necesitaba era alguien que la ayudará durante su embarazo y al mismo tiempo localizar al padre, para que así este regresara a su lado.

— Escuchen claramente todos. — Habló fuerte en el salón donde siempre se reunía con sus soldados los "Jaegers". — Los llame de urgencia para informarles de un evento que me ha acontecido y es de gran importancia para mí. — Estoy embarazada. — Concluyó con voz firme y llevando sus manos a su vientre con una sonrisa soberbia.

— ¡EMBARAZADA! — Gritó sorprendido Wave parándose de su silla, si bien todos los demás se sorprendieron de la misma manera pero solo miraron con los ojos sumamente abiertos a su comandante perdiendo el aliento.

— Así es, por esa razón necesitaré que ustedes aprendan todo lo necesario de cuidados a un bebé, para que me ayuden cuando nazca y durante el desarrollo de mi embarazo, es una misión a largo plazo de suma prioridad. — Comentó con gran confianza cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

— Eso quiere decir… que ahora seremos niñeros… — Habló resignado Wave cerrando los ojos con un suspiro.

— Mientras tanto, hay algo que también necesito que hagan con suma rapidez. — Siguió hablando ignorando por completo las palabras de Wave. — Necesitó que encuentren a Tatsumi, es el padre de este bebé y necesita hacerse responsable. — Argumentó con la misma firme posición.

— Comandate Esdeath hemos estado buscándolo desde que se marchó y no hemos encontrado ni rastro, peor aún puede que el ya éste en la armada revolucionaria. — Comentó Run desde su asiento con un poco de consternación.

— Eso no importa ahora, estoy segura que por el tipo de hombre que es él, en cuanto se entere que estamos esperando un bebé regresará a mí. — Contestó sonrojándose, tocando su vientre con la mano derecha y su mejilla con la mano izquierda.

— Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es que le llegue la noticia. — Opinó Kurome comiendo uno de sus dulces.

— ¿Qué proponen que hagamos? — Preguntó Seryu acariciando a su pequeña Teigu.

— Peguen carteles. — Ordenó Esdeath colocando sus manos en la cintura. — Debemos hacer que la noticia le llegue de inmediato, no importa que todo el reino se entere, solo así Tatsumi volverá. — Argumentó Esdeath sumamente segura y con una sonrisa arrogante y macabra.

— ¿Está segura de eso comandante Esdeath? — Preguntó Run tranquilamente.

— Aun está la posibilidad de que Tatsumi no regresé aun a pesar de que le llegue el mensaje. — Comentó Bols seriamente ante esa posibilidad.

— Estoy segura de que volverá. — Dijo muy firme y segura la Comandate Esdeath. — Aun si Tatsumi no decide volver, tendré a este bebé y lo criaré yo misma, lo convertiré en un poderoso soldado, que se convertirá en mi sucesor en el futuro. — Confesó la comandante Esdeath, después de todo eso era algo que ya se esperaba de ella después de todo.

Al día siguiente los Jaeges comenzaron a colocar carteles con una imagen de lo que era Tatsumi como el título "Se busca" y en la descripción diciendo "Este chico es el padre del futuro hijo de la Comandante Esdeath, todo aquel que tenga información de él obtendrá una buena suma de monedas de oro por parte de la Comandante Esdeath, informes a los Jaegers", se colocaron decenas de copias por toda la zona de la capital, en los alrededores y mandadas hasta pueblos algo lejanos, con tal de cubrir una gran zona y cumplir el deseo de la Comandante Esdeath.

Tal y como se esperaba la noticia no tardó en llegar a los compañeros de Night Raid, la primera en ver los carteles fue Leona, la cual al leer se sorprendió de sobremanera y sin perder ni un segundo fue corriendo donde su guarida secreta para informarles a todos sobre el nuevo suceso especialmente a Tatsumi que era el protagonista de eso.

— ¡TATSUMI! — Gritaba Leona por toda la casa buscando a Tatsumi desesperada.

— ¿Qué rayos te sucede Leona? — Preguntó Mine confundida e irritada por los gritos de su compañera.

— A pasado algo grave. — Contestó dejando consternada a Mine. — ¿Dónde está la jefa? O más importante aún ¿dónde está Tatsumi?.

— La jefa está en la sala con los otros chicos y el idiota de Tatsumi se fue a una misión con Akame. — Contestó Mine con una ceja arqueada al ver que su amiga corría de inmediato a donde la jefa.

— Jefa ha pasado algo grave. — Habló Leona frente a su jefa Najenda, causando gran conmoción a los demás miembros del grupo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado…Leona? — Preguntó Najenda mirándola un poco preocupada.

— No lo van a creer. — Contestó metiendo un poco de misterio y causando gran desesperación en Mine.

— Habla de una buena vez Leona, ¿qué demonios ha pasado? — Gritó desesperada Mine.

— Escuchen esto. — Dijo estirando un poco el papel que tenía en sus manos y leyéndolo en voz alta, posteriormente mostrando la cara del hombre en él.

Nadie podía creerlo, hasta la misma Jefa Najenda tiró su cigarrillido, mientras los demás miembros abrían la boca sumamente sorprendidos por esa noticia, no la podían creer era algo completamente absurdo para ellos, especialmente Tatsumi siendo tan inocente e ingenuo. Justo en ese momento Akame y Tatsumi llegaron de su misión entrando a la sala donde todos estaban.

— ¡Vaya que cansancio! — Gritó levemente estirando sus brazos hasta notar que todos los demás lo habían volteado a ver con gran consternación y sorpresa.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Cuestionó Akame al notar esas miradas hacía Tatsumi.

— Tatsumi, ven aquí un momento… ¿puedes explicarnos esto? — La primera en romper el silencio fue Najenda levantándose de su lugar y tomando el papel que había traído Leona.


	3. CAPITULO 3

**LA DECISIÓN DE TATSUMI**

Tatsumi se acercó nervioso a la jefa Najenda, se sentía muy intimidado y al mismo tiempo incomodado por las miradas de todos sin poder comprender a que se debía y mucho menos podía imaginar el porqué.

— S-sí. — Dijo levemente al parándose frente a su jefa que lo miraba con un poco de lastima y consternación.

— Escucha atentamente Tatsumi lo que dice en este cartel. — Comenzó a hablar la jefa Najenda tirando del papel. — _"Este chico es el padre del futuro hijo de la Comandante Esdeath, todo aquel que tenga información de él obtendrá una buena suma de monedas de oro por parte de la Comandante Esdeath, informes a los Jaegers" _— Terminó de leer y volteó el pedazo de papel hacía Tatsumi para que viera la cara del acusado.

Tatsumi miró el papel. — ¿Ese soy yo? — Preguntó auto-señalándose tranquilamente, recibiendo una afirmación de la Jefa Najenda, entonces miró una vez más el papel. — ¡SOY YO! — Por fin reaccionó arrebatándole el papel a la jefa Najenda para verlo más de cerca.

— ¡Maldito Tatsumi! — Explotó Lubbock sumamente molesto, no podía creer que el ingenuo de Tatsumi había tenido relaciones con alguien como la Comandante Esdeath, que aunque fuese tan mala como era seguía siendo una belleza.

— E-esto no puede ser posible. — Mencionó Tatsumi comenzando a temblar con pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente y balanceándose un poco de lado a lado perdiendo el equilibrio, empezando a quedar en shock.

— ¡Tatsumi! — Lo despertó el gritó de Mine. — ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible maldito pervertido? — Interrogó Mine comenzando a insultarlo.

— ¿¡Cómo rayos voy a saber!? — Se defendió Tatsumi molesto y confundido a la vez. — Es decir… ¿Cuándo paso?

— Tatsumi, ¿realmente no recuerdas que haya ocurrido algo mientras estuviste en el palacio? — Preguntó la Jefa Najenda intentando calmar a todos los miembros de Night Raid para llegar a una conclusión efectiva.

— No… bueno, el día que me escape… desperté en el suelo completamente desnudo y desorientado, me dolía la cabeza y tenía un poco de mareos. — Comenzó a explicar Tatsumi aun desconcertado por la noticia. — Cuando me levante del suelo y miré la cama, ahí estaba Esdeath dormida igualmente desnuda pero con una sábana apenas cubriendo sus partes íntimas… la cama estaba hecha un verdadero desastre, cuando quise vestirme algunas partes de mi ropa estaban rotas al igual que las de Esdeath, pero no podía recordar nada y sin pensarlo mucho por los mareos me fui a duchar. — Terminó de decir Tatsumi entendiendo de inmediato lo que había ocurrido, quedándose paralizado con la boca abierta y los ojos sumamente abiertos con una pequeña lagrima saliendo de ellos.

— Entonces eso fue… lo drogaron. — Concluyó la jefa Najenda prendiendo otro cigarrillo.

— En pocas palabras Tatsumi fue abusado salvajemente por la comandante Esdeath. — Comentó Leona comenzando a carcajearse seguida por todos los demás miembros del grupo a excepción de Akame.

— Ya decíamos que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. — Añadió Lubbock sin dejar de reír.

— Eso le pasa por ser tan estúpido e ingenuo. — Terminó de decir Mine al igual que sus compañeros sin dejar de reír, cada palabra de ellos era como una puñalada para el pobre de Tatsumí, que estaba siendo avergonzado y no tenía palabras para defenderse.

— Dejando eso de lado, tenemos un problema. — Interrumpió Akame, en parte como una manera de defender a su pobre compañero.

— Tiene razón Akame, ahora Tatsumi es buscando aunque por razones diferentes. — Habló la Jefa Najenda exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo. — ¿Qué piensas hacer Tatsumi?

— ¿Qué pienso hacer? — Reaccionó un poco Tatsumi a la pregunta de su jefa.

— Si, aunque aún no es del todo seguro, Esdeath está esperando un hijo tuyo. — Le dijo, Tatsumi debía tomar una decisión al respecto.

Tatsumi ahí de pie cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar las cosas aun algo nervioso y conmocionado, los demás por orden de la Jefa Najenda le dieron su tiempo, y al cabo de unos minutos Tatsumi apretó los puños y levantó la mirada.

— No puedo simplemente darme la vuelta y fingir que ese bebé no existe. — Comenzó a hablar. — Ya sea porque fui abusado o no, sigo siendo el padre y no puedo simplemente abandonarlo. — Sus palabras sorprendieron a todos sus compañeros.

— ¿Acaso estás pensando en unirte al imperio? — Interrogó Chealse confundida.

— No, pero… planeó ir al imperio y fingir que estoy ahí para quedarme por el bebé, pero en cuanto el nazca en la menor oportunidad escaparé con él. — Comentó Tatsumi con voz firme y decidido, causando que Akame lo mirara preocupado.

— Eso puede ser muy peligroso Tatsumi. — Dijo Susanoo seriamente.

— Lo sé… pero…

— Entiendo, además eso podría servir, serías un espía y podrás aprender lo más posible sobre los movimientos del imperio y los Jaegers. — Comentó la Jefa Najenda con una sonrisa apoyando la causa de Tatsumi.

— Si, además no puedo permitir que mi hijo se críe con alguien como Esdeath. — Mencionó Tatsumi recuperando su confianza.

— Entonces está decidido. — Habló Leone sonriendo ligeramente. — Tatsumi ve y rescata a tu hijo, te estaremos esperando. — Terminó apoyando Leona feliz, a lo que Tatsumi asintió recuperando su sonrisa habitual.

— No hay tiempo que perder, me iré de inmediato. — Comentó Tatsumi tomando su vieja espada, ya que si llevaba su Teigu sería descubierto.

Antes de partir rumbo al imperio a una misión como él quería considerarla, se inclinó ante ellos, especialmente a su jefa Najenda por el apoyo que le estaban dando.

— Adiós Tatsumi, ya tengo ganas de ver a tu cachorro. — Comentó Leona con una sonrisa de gato poco marcada, al parecer no le molestaba que ese "cachorro" también tenía sangre de Esdeath.

De esta manera Tatsumi partió al imperio, no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a los inicios del palacio antes de que comenzará el atardecer, sin embargo fue detenido al instante por los soldados que custodiaban la entrada.

— ¿Qué buscas aquí mocoso? — Preguntó uno de ellos de mal modo.

— Vengo a ver a la Comandante Esdeath. — Contestó Tatsumi firmemente.

— ¿Qué quiere un niño como tú con ella?

Tatsumi sacó el pedazo de papel, que era el cartel que habían colocado los Jaegers y se los mostró a los soldados.

— Soy yo… — Dijo mientras ellos lo miraban, sin embargo esas palabras que había dicho causaban que su estómago se apretara y le dieran mareos. Los soldados reaccionaron al instante abriéndole paso y dirigiéndole a donde estaba la Comandate Esdeath.

Tardaron apenas 2 minutos en llegar al gran salón que Tatsumi recordaba, era el lugar donde los Jaegers siempre se reunían, entonces se paró frente a la puerta y trago saliva intentando contener el palpitar de su corazón. Al cabo de unos segundos entró… al momento de abrir la puerta y dar escasos pasos en el interior del salón todas las miradas de los ahí presente lo cubrieron.

— ¡Tatsumi! — Gritó Esdeath sorprendida sonrojándose.

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado su comentario, me motivan a seguirla, espero sea de su agrado el capitulo y** **se vienen cosas más divertidas, aunque tenía planeado poner un poco de lemon, pero no se si eso arruinaría la historia, así que si puedo recibir su opinión gracias ^^**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**EMPEZANDO LA VIDA JUNTOS**

— ¿Es cierto? Sobre que estas embarazada Esdeath. — Preguntó Tatsumi serio mirándola.

— Así es Tatsumi ¿te harás responsable por tus actos? — Mencionó Esdeath firme cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa.

— ¡Tatsumi! — Gritó Wave un poco molesto levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia el tomándolo por su camisa. — Eres un hombre Tatsumi, así que compórtate como tal.

— Si estoy aquí, es por algo ¿no? — Contestó Tatsumi con una mirada sumamente molesta.

— Wave, suéltalo. — Ordenó Esdeath mientras caminaba muy segura hacia Tatsumi y al momento Wave regreso a su lugar. — Tatsumi, sabía que vendrías eres ese tipo de hombre. — Dijo mientras lo abrazaba y pegaba a sus pechos, causando un pequeño sonrojo en Tatsumi.

— S-sí, voy a quedarme contigo, pero tengo condiciones. — Comentó sonrojado.

— ¿Condiciones? Está bien, dime cuales yo, pero yo tengo la última palabra. — Respondió separándose de él y colocando sus manos en su cintura.

— Hasta que nazca nuestro bebé tendrás que dejar tu trabajo con los Jaegers y como comandante. — Exigió Tatsumi causando una gran sorpresa en todos los presentes y por supuesto en Esdeath.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Tatsumi? Pensé que ya habíamos cerrado este tema. — Comentó Esdeath molesta comenzando a ponerse a la defensiva.

La situación comenzó a ponerse un poco tensa y Tatsumi lo sabía, si no hacía algo rápido podría ser asesinado ahí mismo.

— Solo hasta que nazca el bebé. — Se defendió algo nervioso. — Quiero que al menos por este tiempo, vivir contigo tranquilamente co-como una familia… — Dijo avergonzado por sus palabras y añadiendo rápidamente. — Si llega a pasar algo… ¡Yo te protegeré Esdeath y a nuestro hijo!

Sus palabras fueron como una flecha directo al corazón de Esdeath la cual se sonrojo inmediatamente por las palabras de su amado.

— Creo que puedo conceder eso, solo hasta que nazca el bebé. — Contestó con voz firme y sonrojada. — Hablaré con el emperador y le pediré una buena casa para vivir juntos aquí en el palacio. — Concluyó dirigiéndose a la puerta no sin antes tomar a Tatsumi bruscamente del brazo para llevarlo con ella, dejando a todos los Jaegers conmocionados.

Esdeath guió a Tatsumi por el largo pasillo, hasta llegar a una enorme puerta dorada, al entrar Tatsumi conoció por primera vez al emperador; si bien él sabía que el emperador era un niño, pero aun así se sorprendió al verlo y como su Jefa le había mencionado el ministro estaba parado a lado del joven emperador.

Al momento que entraron Esdeath se agacho mostrando respeto y ordenando a Tatsumi hacer lo mismo.

— Majestad, siento molestarlo sin un aviso previo, pero tengo que informarle y pedirle algo. — Habló muy respetuosa Esdeath.

— No hay problema Esdeath, ¿a qué se debe su visita? — Contestó el joven emperador.

— Primero que nada le presentó a Tatsumi, es un joven muy talentoso y fuerte, además el hombre del cual estoy enamorada y el padre de mi hijo. — Sus últimas palabras causaron una gran sorpresa en el Ministro y el joven Emperador.

— ¿¡Hijo!? — Preguntó el Ministro sumamente sorprendido.

— Sí, estoy embarazada. — Contestó dejando sin palabras a sus superiores. — Por esa razón y hasta que mi hijo nazca me retiraré de la delantera.

— Oye, Esdeath ¿lo dices enserio? Estamos en una situación difícil. — Mencionó el Ministro preocupado.

— Lo sé y pido me disculpe, solo será hasta que nazca e inmediatamente regresaré al campo de batalla y además están los jaegers y ellos se encargaran mientras tanto. — Respondió Esdeath muy tranquila y confiada.

— No hay problema. — Habló el Emperador. — Su deseo será concedido, usted ha hecho mucho y merece unas vacaciones. — Dijo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa. — ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ustedes?

— Sí, espero no sea mucha exigencia, pero me gustaría recibir una buena casa en los interiores del terreno del palacio para vivir con Tatsumi mientras tanto. — Mencionó inclinándose de nuevo Esdeath ante el joven Emperador.

— No veo problema Majestad, tenemos la casa "Cienegas" en los jardines traseros con vista al pequeño lago. — Comentó el Ministro sacando un trozo de carne del bolsillo.

— ¡Oh! Es verdad, es el mejor lugar para alguien como la comandante Esdeath. — Dijo el joven Emperador asintiendo a la idea.

— Esta algo abandonado, pero ordenaré su limpieza de inmediato Esdeath y para mañana estará listo. — Afirmó el Ministro tragando asquerosamente el trozo de carne.

— Es perfecto su majestad. — Respondió Esdeath satisfecha.

— Entonces es todo, les deseo mucha felicidad a los dos. — Concluyó el joven Emperador.

Tatsumi se levantó cabizbajo saliendo del salón sin decir palabra, mientras Esdeath ya en las afueras del salón tomaba su mano sonrojándose.

— Tatsumi ya tenemos nuestro propio hogar ¿no estás feliz? — Preguntó Esdeath confundida por ver a su Tatsumi actuar tan raro.

— Sí… — Respondió Tatsumi entre dientes, apretando fuertemente sus manos y con pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando por su sien. Tuvo que tener una gran voluntad dentro de la sala para en ese mismo instante no atacar al Ministro que era el responsable de todas las desgracias de la nación.

Al anochecer en la recamara de Esdeath, Tatsumi estaba frente a la ventana de la misma viendo el cielo mientras Esdeath tomaba una ducha, recordando cuando estuvo ahí por primera vez y que jamás pensó que todo terminaría así. Entonces salió Esdeath de la ducha con el mismo pijama de aquella vez.

— Tatsumi, me había sentido tan sola y ahora estoy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado de nuevo. — Mencionó Esdeath abrazándolo por la espalda muy sonrojada.

— Esdeath… ¿estás bien con esto? — Interrogó Tatsumi cerrando los ojos con un pequeño sonrojo. — Quiero decir, no sé ni cómo pasó y nunca había pensado con ser padre y creo que también es algo nuevo para ti.

— Tienes razón… es la primera vez que siento esto, no sé cómo explicarlo. — Respondió Esdeath tocando su vientre y sentándose en la cama un tanto confundida. — Pero cada vez que lo pienso el hecho de que eres tú el padre Tatsumi, me siento realmente feliz y más aún que somos tal para cual, ya que somos nuevos en esto.

Tatsumi la miró mientras decía esas palabras sentándose a su lado y al ver la hermosa cara que había puesto la mujer más poderosa del imperio, no podía creerlo y se sonrojo un poco al mirarla en la penumbra de la noche y sin contenerse la beso en los labios, siendo por primera vez el que daba la iniciativa. Su beso tomo por sorpresa a Esdeath la cual no tardó en corresponder.

— Tatsumi… — Susurró sonrojada Esdeath abalanzándose sobre él. — Estoy tan feliz.

Tatsumi sintió el peligro y no tardo en ponerse nervioso de nuevo, intentando zafarse del agarre de Esdeath, quien ya estaba encima de el con todo su peso en una posición muy comprometedora.

— E-espera Esdeath, estoy muy cansado, deberíamos dormir para mañana ir a la casa y empezar a hacer todos los preparativos. — Habló rápidamente Tatsumi sumamente nervioso moviéndose de un lado a otro.

— Que aburrido eres Tatsumi, pero está bien descansaremos por hoy… estoy realmente ansiosa por irme a vivir contigo y estar mucho más tiempo a solas. — Comentó Esdeath, moviéndose a un lado de la cama, pero sin abrazarlo y pegarlo a sus pechos hasta quedar profundamente dormida, mientras que Tatsumi como las veces anteriores no pudo dormir por el nerviosismo y el fuerte apretón con el que lo mantenía Esdeath.

**Me tardé un poco en subir esté capitulo ya que planeo subir uno capitulo diario, más o menos, pero espero que les haya gustado aunque fue algo corto y gracias por sus comentarios **^^


	5. CAPITULO 5

**EL EMBARAZO Y SUS PROBLEMAS**

La noche pasó tal y como Tatsumi lo esperaba, Esdeath no tardó en abrazarlo y pegarse a él justo cuando estaba en la cama, causando que este se pusiera sumamente nervioso sin poder dormir, incluso a pesar de que tendrían un hijo le era muy difícil el mantenerse cerca de una mujer como Esdeath, no tanto por el hecho de que era una mujer peligrosa a ojos de todo el reino, si no por lo sexy que ella estaba, simplemente la inocencia de Tatsumi no le permitía mantenerse en calma.

— Qué noche… sabía que pasaría eso de nuevo… — Se quejaba Tatsumi caminando a pasos lentos en el salón donde todos los Jaegers se reunían.

— Tatsumi, por fin despertaste siéntate a mi lado, tengo una información que darle a todos y tú eres el punto clave. — Mencionó Esdeath desde su lugar con un sonrojo notorio y sus palabras llamando la atención de todos.

— Claro… — Contestó Tatsumi obedeciéndola.

— Como saben, a partir de hoy tomaré un descanso para poder llevar mi embarazo con calma y con total seguridad para nuestro hijo. — Comenzó a hablar tomando la mano de Tatsumi mirándolo con gran ternura. — Por lo que me iré a vivir a una casa sé que encuentra aquí en el palacio, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que los Jaegers dejaran de hacer su trabajo, por lo que he decidido poner a Tatsumi como su nuevo líder mientras termina mi embarazo… — Sus palabras causaron una consternación en todos, especialmente en Tatsumi quien jamás imagino que algo así pasaría… nunca pensó que Esdeath llegaría a tenerle tanta confianza como para dejar a los Jaegers bajo su liderazgo… era demasiada responsabilidad.

— ¿¡Eso es enserio Comandante!? — Preguntó conmocionada Seryu ante tal decisión de su Comandante.

— ¿Tienes algún problema? — Interrogó con una mirada fulminante a la chica.

— No… es solo que, Tatsumi es nuevo y no sabemos nada de él y…

— Yo confió plenamente en Tatsumi, es el hombre que yo había imaginado desde la primera vez que lo vi, es joven cierto, pero aun así tiene las cualidades de un gran líder y le servirá de mucho… — Argumentó con un todo impotente logrando así que ninguno de los otros miembros de los Jaegers se atrevieran a contradecirla.

— Si esa es su decisión Comandante… yo la aceptaré con gusto, Tatsumi es de confiar ya una vez salvó mi vida de unos monstruos. — Comentó Wave firme rompiendo la tensión entre sus compañeros.

Tatsumi por otro lado se había quedado sin palabras, con Night Raid antes de enfrentar a Esdeath por su embarazo, habían practicado diferentes situaciones que hubiesen podido pasar en su estancia en el palacio, pero jamás pensaron en el hecho de que Esdeath dejaría a todo el equipo de los Jaegers bajo su mando, nunca lo imaginaron por lo que Tatsumi no sabía cómo reaccionar. Una vez terminada esa conversación el desayuno pasó demasiado silencioso y tensó, si bien no todos los integrantes de los Jaegers estaban del todo de acuerdo, sin embargo si su Comandante lo ordenaba así debía ser y entonces cuando todo finalmente termino Tatsumi y Esdeath fueron llevados a su nuevo hogar.

— ¡Es enorme! — Expresó Tatsumi mirando su nueva casa, si bien su tamaño no era tanto como la base secreta de Night Raid, pero para estar en los interiores del palacio era una de las casas más grandes.

— Es asombrosa, digna para alguien como yo. — Comentó Esdeath, llena de arrogancia.

— Es de la mejores, y ahora es toda suya… que disfruten de su nueva vida juntos. — Felicitó el Ministro que estaba a su lado. — Tatsumi ¿verdad? — Preguntó dirigiéndose al chico.

— Sí… — Contestó Tatsumi ya pudiendo controlar aún más su impulso de venganza.

— Me ha mencionado Esdeath que serás el nuevo líder de los Jaegers mientras ella termina su embarazo, es un gran honor y espero cumplas con las expectativas… — Le comentó, aunque su voz tenía un tono de amenaza hacia el joven Tatsumi, que solo lo miro serio sabiendo a que se refería.

— Ministro… gracias por la casa, ahora si nos permite, Tatsumi y yo queremos estar solos, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, hará un trabajo extraordinario. — Habló Esdeath molesta mirando al ministro un poco despectiva, era claro que no dejaría que le hablarán a si a su hombre.

— Me disculpo… hasta luego. — Fueron sus últimas palabras y se marchó.

— No les hagas caso Tatsumi, eres joven, pero yo confió plenamente en tu capacidad, serás un gran líder y yo me encargaré de e… — No pudo terminar de hablar porque de repente comenzó a sentirse mareada y sin poder resistir más vomito cerca de un arbusto sin haber podido llegar al baño dentro de la casa.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Tatsumi corriendo hacia ella un poco asustado por su reacción tan repentina.

— Las náuseas y mareos, son cada vez más constantes… — Comentó tocando su vientre.

— Lo mejor será ver a un doctor… ¿conoces a alguno? — Interrogó Tatsumi comprensivo, había sido informado un poco por Najenda de los problemas del embarazo, pero no había recibido mucho ya que todas las chicas en Night Raid eran solteras.

— Conocía a uno, pero lo maté cuando propuso que debía perder a nuestro hijo… pero no te preocupes conozco a otro que vive aquí en el palacio. — Respondió Esdeath recuperando un poco su compostura aunque algo pálida.

Sin perder mucho tiempo Tatsumi convenció a Esdeath de ver a dicho doctor, por el hecho de que ambos eran inexpertos, especialmente Tatsumi que sería un padre a una corta edad, pero aun así Esdeath tendría graves problemas y necesitaría todo el apoyo posible.

— Buenos días. — Saludó el doctor, el cual era un adulto joven, pero bien conocido en el palacio por su gran inteligencia y habilidad en la medicina.

— Buenos días… creo que sabe porque estamos aquí. — Empezó Tatsumi haciendo que Esdeath se sentara en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio del doctor.

— Claro que lo sé, sería raro que no… todo el reino está enterado. — Contestó el Doctor con una sonrisa de lado a lado, sacando unos papeles.

— Hagamos esto rápido… — Se expresó Esdeath cruzando los brazos y piernas con una expresión de molestia.

— Esdeath… debemos informarnos bien, deja que el doctor hablé. — Regañó Tatsumi ligeramente, aunque ya se lo esperaba por parte de Esdeath.

— Comprendo la importancia de usted Comandante Esdeath para el reino, pero incluso este simple embarazo de no llevar los cuidados necesarios, podría terminar con su vida, la de su futuro hijo o ambos. — Comentó el doctor sin quitar su sonrisa jugando con un bolígrafo. — Un embarazo no es algo simple… especialmente para la embarazada, aunque el joven padre también estará lleno de problemas a partir de ahora.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — Interrogó Tatsumi incrédulo, mientras Esdeath aligerando un poco su postura defensiva.

— Verán… aun que se lleve un embarazo tranquilo y normal, las consecuencias generales son algo molestas para ambos y si pienso en alguien con el carácter de la Comandante, solo me hace sentir un poco de lastima para el padre… — Se burló el doctor, pero esa falta de respeto no fue soportada por la Comandante Esdeath quien rápidamente creo una espada de hielo y se la colocó justo en su garganta.

— Eres muy valiente, pero una falta más de respeto… y tu vida terminará como la del Doctor Ebisu. — Amenazó Esdeath sumamente molesta quien de inmediato fue detenida por Tatsumi.

— Esta bien, está bien… me disculpo por ser tan grosero con usted Comandante. — Habló el doctor mientras la espada de hielo era retirada de su garganta. — Bueno regresando al tema… este primer trimestre hasta finales del segundo usted Comandante Esdeath comenzará a tener diferentes problemas.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas? — Preguntó Tatsumi adelantándose a Esdeath.

— Bueno los menos molestos para ambos serán: crecimiento de su vientre, estreñimiento, crecimiento de la cadera y pechos, mareos, náuseas, insomnio y demás… — Sus palabras causaron un sonrojo en Tatsumi que solo puso más atención en la palabra "pechos" que si de por sí ya eran grandes los de Esdeath, ahora lo serían más.

— ¿Nada más? — Preguntó ahora Esdeath, al parecer ella ya se imaginaba eso.

— No… habrá otros problemas que afectaran a ambos y esos serian: antojos, cambio repentino y estoy seguro agresivo de humor…. — Respondió volviendo a poner su sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Antojos y cambios de humor? — Volvió a interrogar Tatsumi, el realmente no sabía nada de lo que con llevaba un embarazo.

— Así es… Imagina, son las 3 de la mañana y están dormidos tranquilamente, entonces Esdeath se levanta bruscamente y necesita que le prepares un curry, pero si en menos de 20 minutos no lo tienes hecho ahora querrá comer ramen, siendo la Comandante Esdeath realmente se molestará si no cumples sus deseos. — Habló el Doctor mirando fijamente a Tatsumi, quien solo se quedó conmocionado y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo el doctor volvió a hablar. — Eso no es todo, los cambios de humor son los más difíciles, Esdeath comenzará a sentirse extremadamente eufórica, pero en cuestión de segundos comenzará a llorar de la nada, incluso con un poder tan temible como el suyo en un cambio de humor repentino podría llegar a congelar todo el palacio.

Sus palabras asustaron de sobremanera a Tatsumi logrando que esté comenzará a sudar demasiado y ponerse muy rojo, nadie le había comentado esa parte del embarazo y por la expresión de Esdeath, al parecer ella tampoco lo sabía, de ser así todo eso complicaría las cosas… definitivamente tendría que tener mucho cuidado a la hora de vivir solo con Esdeath, ya que si no lograba complacerla esta vez aunque ella no lo deseará podría matarlo en un arranque de furia.

— En mi opinión y con todo respeto Comandante Esdeath, usted y su pareja enfrentaran el embarazo más peligroso para ambos, jamás conocido por nadie. — Sonrió de medio lado el doctor, cerrado los ojos.

**Gracias a todos los comentarios, las cosas comenzarán a ponerse interesantes a partir de este punto, y perdonen por la tardanza estoy teniendo problemas con mi teclado de mi lap, así que me estoy atrasando un poco con todas mis historias.**


	6. CAPITULO 6

**EMPEZANDO LA VIDA JUNTOS**

El médico se había arriesgado demasiado en la manera en que se dirigía a Esdeath, a pesar de saber quién era ella, sin embargo para su suerte Tatsumi evitó de alguno modo que esta terminará cortándole la cabeza, además de que aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, Esdeath sabía que necesitaban de alguien que los asesorara al ser padres primerizos, quería que todo saliera perfecto.

— Bueno, como ha dicho el doctor debes mantenerte lo más tranquila posible. — Mencionó Tatsumi mientras caminaba a lado de Esdeath a pasos ligeros.

— Eso será difícil, no me gusta mantenerme inactiva por mucho tiempo… — Se quejó Esdeath cruzando los brazos.

— No es de que te guste, es lo mejor para ti y el bebé, además también para mí; recuerda que puedes matarme en cualquier momento a causa de tus hormonas… — Se defendió Tatsumi haciendo gestos de preocupación, si bien el sólo hecho de tener tan de cerca de Esdeath ya era un problema, ahora en verdad no tendría tiempo para dormir.

— Lo haré sólo por ti y nuestro futuro hijo Tatsumi… además confió plenamente en tu trabajo con los Jaegers, pero me gustaría verte entrenar y entrenarte yo misma como siempre he querido para convertirte en un excelente general. — Mencionó Esdeath con las mejillas sonrojadas y un puño elevado ligeramente, Tatsumi sólo miro al frente soltando un pesado suspiro de resignación.

Al cabo de diez minutos ya habían llegado a su nueva casa "Ciénegas" un hermoso sitio frente a un pequeño lago en los interiores del palacio. Tanto por dentro de la casa (que parecía más una mansión), como por fuera todo era confort, tranquilidad y armonía; había soldados resguardando cada centímetro de la muralla que protegía los alrededores del palacio haciéndola una zona cien por ciento segura y eso hacía sentir aliviado a Tatsumi, pero al mismo tiempo lo alteraba, el no pertenecía aquí y no quería pertenecer, al menos no por mucho tiempo.

— Es muy grande y hermosa… — Expresó Tatsumi encantado del interior de la casa. — ¿Dónde será nuestra habitación? — Preguntó.

— La más grande. — Respondió Esdeath con arrogancia digna de ella, justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta a lo que Tatsumi fue quien se dirigió a ella para abrirla.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó Tatsumi al abrirla. Eran cinco personas, una de ellas venían de blanco, tres venían vestidas de sirvientas y la última venía de un color azul cielo cremoso.

— Con su permiso señor Tatsumi, nos ha enviado el ministro. — Comento la chica del vestido azul cremoso.

— No los necesitamos, díganle al ministro que… — Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por Tatsumi.

— No. Esdeath, necesito entrenar y aparte encargarme de los Jaegers, a pesar de vivir juntos no pasare tiempo completo contigo, por eso necesitas de personas que te apoyen y yo me sentiría más confiado si estas en buenas manos. — Dijo Tatsumi dulcemente, sus palabras impactaron directamente en el corazón de Esdeath que no tuvo más fuerzas para reclamar algo y sólo lo beso apasionadamente; como siempre sus besos tomaban por sorpresa a Tatsumi, sin embargo este estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse así que no tardo en corresponder tímidamente.

Ya en la parte de atrás de su casa había un gran jardín lleno de diferentes flores de colores y pequeños insectos volando alrededor de estas. Unos metros antes Tatsumi con una espada enviada directamente por el ministro estaba practicando sus movimientos con Esdeath vigilando cada uno de ellos.

— Eres muy bueno con la espada, más de lo que tenía previsto. — Comentó Esdeath mirando el torso desnudo y sudado de Tatsumi debido al ejercicio.

— ¿Eso crees? — Preguntó Tatsumi alagado por su comentario a lo que Esdeath afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Comándate Esdeath… — Interrumpió una de las sirvientas, que traía unas prendas en sus manos. — El ministro le ha mandado un uniforme para el señor Tatsumi.

— ¿Uniforme? — Preguntó incrédulo Tatsumi acercándose a donde estaba Esdeath.

— Sí, le he pedido que te mandará a hacer un uniforme especial que estrenaras hoy mismo. — Contestó Esdeath con una sonrisa. — Hoy saldrás a la capital con el uniforme al frente de los Jaegers, para que todos vean el poderío del nuevo general. — Dijo arrogante poniendo sus manos en su cintura, Tatsumi se sorprendió poniéndose un poco nervioso.

Tatsumi se dirigió a la bañera, debía estar completamente listo para esta noche. Una vez dentro estaba sumamente tensó, quizá hace un tiempo cuando apenas había llegado a la capital ser el jefe de los Jaegers sería todo un honor, pero ahora que sabía la oscuridad que cubría a la capital le repudiaba pertenecer a ellos y ahora no le quedaba de otra más que actuar y fingir en lo que nacía su hijo ser parte de los Jaegers.

— Comandante Esdeath estamos todos listos para partir. — Comentó Run inclinándose frente a la comandante.

— Bien, Tatsumi bajará pronto, tomen una taza de té en lo que viene. — Dijo Esdeath a lo que una de las sirvientas de inmediato fue por dichas tazas.

Al cabo de quince minutos Tatsumi por fin bajo con su nuevo uniforme. Todos se sorprendieron, era cierto eso de que con la ropa adecuada cualquiera puede aparentar lo que sea y Tatsumi con ese uniforme de general lo hacía verse más grande, más maduro y gracias a su expresión seria, se veía como todo un general.

— ¡Tatsumi! Te ves genial. — Dijo Esdeath encantada de ver a su hombre de esa manera.

— Gracias. — Respondió serio Tatsumi sonrojándose levemente, hasta él se sentía "grande". — Bueno, vámonos. — Ordenó mirando al equipo de los Jaegers, estos aun algo sorprendidos dudaron de la orden.

— ¿No lo escucharon? — Preguntó Esdeath cruzando los brazos, recordándoles a los Jaegers quien sería su nuevo líder desde ahora.

Salieron de inmediato montados a caballo, una vez fuera del palacio comenzaron su recorrido, ya estaba casi oscuro y Tatsumi tenía la necesidad de ver a sus compañeros de Night Raid, para informarles todo lo sucedido, pero para eso primero necesitaba deshacerse de los Jaegers.

— La capital tiene su mayor actividad durante la noche… — Comentó Tatsumi girando su caballo para estar de frente a los Jaegers. — Dividámonos para cubrir cada rincón de la capital, Night Raid puede estar en cualquier sitio. — Añadió algo nervioso.

— Night Raid es fuerte, podrían tendernos una emboscada estando solos. — Mencionó Wave algo desconfiado.

— No creo que suceda, pero ¿no pueden los grandes Jaegers ganar un poco de tiempo en caso de emboscada y dar un aviso al resto de nosotros? — Preguntó Tatsumi irónico, realmente necesitaba quitárselos de encima para poder ir a reunirse con sus compañeros originales. — Además mientras estamos en un lado, ellos podrían estar en otro y separándonos, aunque seamos atacados podremos contenerlos hasta que el resto llegue. — Concluyó serio a lo que los Jaegers aún no tan convencidos aceptaron y se fue cada uno por su lado.

Una vez que Tatsumi se aseguró de que cada uno de los Jegers habían partido, dejo su caballo atado a un poste y se ha dentro a la base secreta que tenía Night Raid dentro de la capital, donde había quedado de verse con ellos.

— ¡Tatsumi! — Expresó Leona al verlo entrar. — ¡Woah! Te ves muy bien, como todo un soldadito. — Comentó burlona abrazándolo cariñosamente y como siempre acercando su rostro a sus pechos.

— S-sí. — Contestó sonrojado y nervioso. — Tengo algo que informarles… — Se logró zafar del agarre de Leona.

— ¿Qué sucede Tatsumi? — Interrogó Lubbock al notar la seriedad de Tatsumi.

— Sucede que ahora soy el nuevo líder de los Jaegers… — Respondió tragando saliva a lo que sus amigos sólo pudieron responder con un gritó sorpresivo.

Esto podría ser algo o muy bueno o muy malo para Night Raid y especialmente Tatsumi.

**Perdonen todos por la espera, he estado sumamente ocupada para mis exámenes con la universidad, pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste y espero ser más activa a partir de ahora. Muchas gracias por sus review me alientan como siempre digo a seguir adelante.**


End file.
